Six Pure Hearts
by KoyukiZaku
Summary: What hapens when 6 members of Org. 13 fall inlove with humans? Drama, romance, and tragety insue when Zemnas plays puppet master. But one of these girls isn't as they seem.  Axel-Roxas Demyx-OC Xigbar-OC Zexion-OC Xaldin-OC Luxord-OC Marluxia-Oc
1. Chapter 1

Demyx smiled and jumped around like a four year old who had just had a dozen pixy sticks; his dirty blond mullet fluffed up as he waited for Xigbar to finish getting ready.  
>ZIGGY! Come on! Everyone else is already gone! Demyx s voice was like nails on a chalkboard for the older member of the organization.<br>I m coming! And call me Ziggy again, I ll shoot your face, you son of a gun! Demyx laughed and spun around ignoring the threat from the older man. He was too excited over the upcoming mission, a mission that would complete Kingdom Hearts! It was simple as one, two, three, they needed to capture six girls with pure hearts and by using the light in those hearts, and they could create hearts of their own! Demyx looked at Xigbar and smiled as he walked next to him.  
>Ready, Xigbar? Xigbar rolled his eyes in annoyance and nodded. Yes, now let s go before you make me want to strangle you. Demyx laughed as they pulled up the hoods of their cloaks up and walked into the dark corridor.<p>Jamie smiled as she once again beat Alex in their sparing matches.<br>I win again, Alex! She smiled at the triumph of defeating the older boy. With the smile spread across her face, she crossed the courtyard of her school to where her friends sat under the shade of the mulberry trees. She heard her friends Amelia and Rianne as they argued with words; Amelia's green eyes seemed to glow, as her boy styled hair was ruffled while Rianne's striking blue eyes flashed as she threw her long dirty blond hair over her shoulder. With Amelia s loud mouth and Rianne always thinking she was right since she was the oldest in the group, fights like this happened constantly. Linda, who's dark hair and eyes brought out her cream like skin, sighed as Annibelle watched, amusement reflecting in her dark eyes as her rose bud mouth spread into a smile, with Malinda who sat by her side. Malinda shook her head before brushing her mousey brown hair from her face and fixing her small-rimmed glasses, her hazel eyes showed her annoyance before going back to the book in her hands. Jamie just giggled as she walked over and ended the argument by handing then each a brownie they had packed for their lunch. Jamie s blue eyes shined as her friends stopped fighting and laughed, she brushed some of her short, choppy red hair out of her face before lying down in the grass. Her skin, tanned by spending every moment she could in the sunlight, was pale yet dark somehow mixed.  
>You did great in the fight, Jamie! Amelia s praise was welcomed with laughter from the tight group of friends.<br>Would you ever doubt someone as awesome as me? Maybe They laughed again as Jamie pretended to glare at her friends.  
>You guys are silly. She huffed and sat up as her friends began to eat, a smile coming to her face. As they started to eat, Jamie got an unsettling feeling of being watched that made her skin crawl. Linda noticed the look of annoyance on Jamie s face and was unnerved by her friend.<br>Y-You ok Jamie? Her worry leaked in to her voice causing Jamie to sigh and smile, hoping to would calm her friend.  
>I m fine, Linda, just a feeling that s all. Her smile calmed her friends fear and Linda soon went back to eating and laughing with the others. The feeling got more and more unbearable as the minutes ticked by and Jamie stood up a low growl escaping her lips, drawing her knives as she walked around her friends. The sliver metal was cold to the touch, the edges sharp as razor blades; the shape was most like that of an arrowhead, small and dangerous to the slightest touch.<br> 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *  
>Demyx and Xigbar stepped out of the dark corridor, as did the other ten organization members did.<br>Wait, weren t we supposed to go get different people? Roxas looked up at Axel as he shrugged. Strange things happen, Roxas. Got it memorized? Axel replied before Demyx exclaimed.  
>That means this will get done even sooner, sweet! His obnoxious smile made Saix look at him in aggravation before turning to Zemnas for answers. Zemnas turned away from the other members and looked down from the top of the bell tower to the courtyard bellow.<br>There they are. He waved his hand toward six girls; five were all sitting and laughing as the sixth walked around them, like a guard on watch. Axel took a step forward, summoning his chakrams as he chuckled.  
>Let s get this done then. He jumped over the edge before Saix could stop him earning a few curses from him before the others followed.<br>Jamie growled and brought the knives up ready for a fight as twelve cloaked figures landed around them in a half circle. Her friends stood up and seemed to try to hide behind Jamie.  
>When I say run, run! Jamie whispered in a quick breath as her eyes scanned her opponents.<br>Zemnas smiled at the pathetic display of this tiny girl trying to defend her friends, it was inevitable that they would be taken to The World That Never Was and to Castle Oblivion.  
>Demyx looked at the girl and tilted his head unable to understand why she had such fire in her eyes, why she displayed such a need to protect her friends while they coward in fear. He shrugged the confusion away and summoned his sitar to his hands. Zemnas looked from him to Axel and nodded giving them the go ahead to attack.<br>Burn, Baby! Dance, water, dance! They shouted sending fire and water surging toward the girls, but Jamie was ready.  
>Run! She shouted as she shoved her friends back before throwing her knives into the ground. Mimic the mountains! With this command, the knives seemed to pull at the earth beneath her, creating a wall of earth with her standing on top. Here s fair warning, mess with my friends again and meet my blades. She pulled the knives from the wall and jumped behind it as it crumpled into dust. Jamie escaped through a hole, well hidden by the over grown mulberry trees, into a set of tunnels long ago created by her brother, Michael.<br>Jamie, is that you? Amelia asked to the darkness, frightened of what might be hiding there.  
>Yes Amelia. It s me, is everyone else alright? Jamie answered as she stepped closer to her friends.<br>Y-Yes. W-We re all fine Jamie. Linda stuttered before looking around into the dark pathways that lead threw the tunnels. Um I forgot the way. Jamie chuckled and placed a hand on her friends shoulder.  
>I haven t. She said as she pulled out one of her knives. Mimic the light. The knife turned into a miniature sun in her hand giving off enough light to lead them down the center tunnel, and out of the darkness of the tunnels to the light of the setting sun.<br>Before the mouth of the tunnel was a large gate that seemed to shine a rustic gold as the setting sun s rays bounced off it. Climbing roses had wrapped their long stems around the cold steel, the huge blooms of red, orange, yellow, and blue made the bars of metal look as if they themselves were giving life to the roses. Jamie pushed open the gates and held them open as her friends walked through admiring the beauty of the garden. To the left and right of the gate rose bushes, with their pure white blooms, stood with their thorny branches ready to keep others out of this surreal place. After the gate, there were hedges that grew in integrant patterns creating a maze around the grove. At the foot of the hedges daffodils grew and lifted their sunny faces to the sky while morning glories grew on the faces of the hedges, their sleepy eyes opening as the sun started to set. Paths of glittering black and shinning white stones lead the way through the maze, gladiolus of all colors grew along the path, brandishing their sword like petals at the ready so they may protect any that walk along the path.  
>Come on guys! Amelia shouted, as her smile seemed to infect the rest of the group, causing smiles of their own to come to their faces. Jamie closed the gate, making it look like this sanctuary had never been disturbed. Malinda gently touched the feather soft petals as she walked past them, enjoying the feeling of them against her skin.<br>I missed this place. She sighed as she looked at the sky as it turned from blue to shades of red, orange and purple.  
>We all have. Rianne said as she spun around breathing the different scents of the flowers of the garden.<br>I forgot how nice this place is, Jamie. You re lucky to live here. Annibelle said as she bounced on the balls of her feet. Jamie laughter was bright and cheerful as she walked in front of her friends.  
>This isn t even the best part. You guys remember what lies in the center? Her friends smiled and followed her as Rianne piped,<br>How could we forget the Castle of Dreams? Jamie laughed at the nickname her and her friends had given the mansion as children.  
>Yes our castle. She smiled and look off at a sprint, laughter bubbling from her throat as she ran through the gardens, her friends in pursuit close behind, the echoing of her shoes caused by each step she look was barely heard above her friends boisterous laughter. She slowed to a stop as she reached a pond close to the center of the maze; its crystal blue water sparkled in the setting sun turning the water into liquid fire, the glass like calm only broken when one of the large koi would break the surface. Beyond the pond another gate stood, its silver surface reflecting the slightest color, almost as if it was alive and trying to stay hidden. They walked to the gate, barely having it reach their waists, and greatly admired the mansion that towered over them. Here, the gates, the Garden Grove, the pond, the mansion, was where Jamie was raised by her older brother, Michael, after her parent s deaths. Even after his death, she stayed and kept this place the dreamland her brother had created. This place, once foreboding to any who did not belong was now open to any that needed a place to rest and eat, a sanctuary, a safe haven for any child of twilight town. The black and white path slowly changing into a sea of color; red, blue, yellow, green, orange, and purple stones mixed in patterns that made no sense or rhyme. The mansion it s self had once been pure white, a place where only the higher class would dare to step, a place that seemed to frown should any child come near it. However, under Michael the house had turned into a home, the white was replaced with sky blue walls, dusty grey windows and doors, a castle of the sky. Jamie unlocked the door and opened it, allowing her friends to enter the main hall. To the sides there were huge marble staircases, long painted glass windows, showing flowers and great warriors that her brother had loved to tell stories of their great feats, dozens of hallways, and more rooms then Jamie cared to remember all painted a different color in order to affect people s thinking. Red for your mind, green for calm, blue to help with imagination, orange for energy, yellow for happiness, pink for femininity, and purple for masculinity (Jamie constantly teased Michael for such a color). Their worlds were safe once again but little did they know of what was about to come.<br> 


End file.
